


【95】梦境

by ROCOCO_beam



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROCOCO_beam/pseuds/ROCOCO_beam
Relationships: 95 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【95】梦境

【琛任之美】梦境

窗帘被风吹起掀开，窗外黑的彻底发觉早已是深夜。淅淅沥沥的雨声传来，带着湿气的凉风吹进房间，外面打着雷。

睡到一半惊醒姚琛有些口干，他坐起身朝着窗户的方向看。过了会儿，他慢慢站起身走过去关上了窗户。雨水被风吹着飘进来，窗帘被打湿了半截。

他坐在床边还有些没缓过来，内裤里湿黏黏的。姚琛脸红着把自己裹回被子里，把头埋在被子里深吸一口气。

他做了个梦。

梦里他和男友缠绵，穿着羞耻的白色长袜。白色的猫耳和尾巴，猫尾连着被含在自己后穴的串珠轻微震动。任豪手里攥着小小的遥控器，而自己塌着腰乖顺的四肢着地摸索过去索吻。

光是想象着梦中任豪眼里的玩味姚琛脸就红透了。他睡不着了，爬起来穿了个宽松裤子拿上干净的内裤，准备下楼喝口水后去樱桃房洗手间换一下。

他穿上拖鞋下楼，懒得开灯干脆黑灯瞎火摸索到楼下给自己倒了杯水。他仰头喝水，腰间突然多了一双手紧紧搂住自己，姚琛吓得手一滑撒了点睡到身上。

“任豪”

姚琛放下杯子，回头贴着任豪的脸厮磨，整个身体往后靠窝到他怀里。刚从梦中醒来还有些没缓过来，他有些脸红的把头低下来握住任豪在自己腰间手的手腕。身后那人看他低下头不吱声，俯身凑过去亲他的脸蛋。幸好没开灯，脸感觉这么烫肯定红了，姚琛想着。

他后背紧紧贴着任豪胸口，然后被突然一把抱起来转了个身放到石制的工作台。 石台冰的屁股发麻，姚琛不自在的瞟了眼任豪，后者从善如流的凑过去搂着他腰抬头亲了亲他。

“明天上午没课，可以吗，琛琛？”

姚琛一听就知道他什么意思，念着自己还没去厕所清理有些慌张，想开口拒绝却被按住。刚才随手套上的裤子有宽大的裤腿，任豪的手就顺着钻了进来揉捏自己腿根。他伸手想去阻拦，反被握住了手腕。

“豪，今天先不......”

“去楼上。”

从工作台上被抱下来，姚琛被半搂在怀里带着上了楼。樱桃房是空的，任豪的舍友这两天去外地参加活动。腰间的手越收越紧，姚琛扣住他手腕想让他松开。

“今天算了好不好。”

搂着他的任豪完全没听他说话，继续把他抱起来轻轻压在床上，姚琛红着脸蛋想挣开他起身未果，反而被压着亲了一通。

他的嘴被亲的水润润的，是诱人的粉色，小嘴一张一合地喊着任豪的名字。任豪凑过去又把他吻住，含着他肉感的下唇齿间轻咬几下，把姚琛带着鼻音的哼唧堵在嘴里。

姚琛被亲的脑袋晕乎乎的，一个不留神裤子就被一把扯下来。颜色略浅的内裤上有一摊深色的水渍，姚琛像是突然清醒了，一下弹起来想要挡住胯间羞耻的印记。房间里并不暗，任豪开在桌上的夜灯足够让他看清怀里人有些无措的表情，脸颊和耳朵都随着耐不住羞耻的表情泛着红。他把姚琛挡着的手拿开，轻轻用手附上去。

“怎么没亲两下小琛就变得这么湿了，这么想我？”任豪脸上带着笑，聪明如他其实明白发生了什么，只是存心想逗弄一下恋人。

姚琛红着脸想开口反驳，支支吾吾的没几句就被任豪哄着讲述了自己让人面红耳赤的桃色梦境，扯着任豪的衣服整个人埋到他怀里不肯露出脸蛋。

他这副依赖自己的样子任豪一直都很受用，把他搂在怀里轻轻拍着他背心里开始自己盘算。姚琛其实也没有不想做，只是耻于被恋人发现梦里和他缠绵造成的泥泞，腿间湿黏黏的触感让他开始回想上一场性爱。

外面的雨好像停了。姚琛凑过去胳膊撑在任豪身子两边，抬头凑过去亲吻他的下巴，再一路向下吻上喉结。

“琛琛乖，再给我讲一次梦里是怎么做的。”

姚琛刚想开口拒绝，和恋人对上了眼睛他还是磕磕巴巴的开口。他明白任豪想干什么了，姚琛想满足他眼里一闪而过的期待。他四肢并用从床垫爬到任豪身上把他压住，跨在他腿上凑过去捧住他的脸颤颤巍巍吻上了他的唇。姚琛平常并不算主动，但他俩真真切切有快三周没做了。

任豪半躺着靠在后面享受着对方少有的主动，看着姚琛纤细的手指覆上他自己挺翘的臀瓣，勾着内裤的边角慢慢扯下来。他连指尖都是带着粉色，身上的每一个细节都得到了造物主的偏爱。

内裤被随手甩到一边，任豪依旧不为所动，姚琛坐在他大腿上不知道该干什么。看着任豪脸上的神情他咬了咬牙跪起来，手越过腿间探向了早就湿润的后穴。任豪有些惊喜，他期待的并没有这么多。姚琛慢慢挤进一根手指，他是第一次自己扩张，搅弄两下就凭着之前的记忆探进第二根手指。

“小琛真棒。”说着任豪伸手扣住了他的手腕，往上用力一顶。

姚琛是第一次自己做，怕把握不好分寸只是进了半根手指浅尝辄止，任豪这么一用力两根手指都被整个吞进去。姚琛咬着下唇忍不住哼哼几声。

“豪...豪哥...你帮我好不好。”有些过于羞耻了，自己的手指清楚的感知到内壁缠绕和湿热的水液，姚琛有些委屈的开口求饶。

任豪没理他，还是衣衫完整，拿过随手挂在床头的领带捧过姚琛的脸，轻轻盖住他双眼绕了两圈在脑后绑住。失去视觉让姚琛有些慌张，他紧紧抓住任豪胸口的布料。手还乖乖塞在穴里，手腕突然被握住带着力度在自己后穴抽送。

“豪...啊...任豪！”他的手指被把玩着塞进去第三根，任豪把他的手包在手心让第四根手指抵在穴口跃跃欲试。姚琛慌了，喊着他的名字。

没有任何回应，任豪握着自己第四根手指强行往里进。三根手指已经把后穴搅得淫液滴答往下流，沾湿第四根手指顺着流到手腕地在床单上。

“进不去...嗯..不行...哈啊”

三根手指进到后穴已经让空间有些逼仄，第四根手指刚挤进指尖就让姚琛的手指压到敏感点，他咬着下唇试图挣开任豪的手腕。别扭的动作让他动弹不得。

依旧没有回应，但手腕上那只手加大了力度。本就什么都看不见的姚琛有些慌张，逐渐深入的四根手指让他开始有些害怕。一阵阵快感电流一样顺着脊柱往上爬，他皱着眉头快被舒服的呼吸不过来。

他想抽出自己的手或者从任豪身上下来，但他只要一动就会让指尖紧紧压在敏感点上，进退两难的情况加上羞耻让他眼泪在眼眶里打转。

“任豪你放...唔...放开，呜...”姚琛身上出了一层薄汗，别扭的动作加上刺激的快感让他腿根有些抽筋。

他带着哭腔想听到任豪的回答，自己身体一片泥泞早就乱七八糟，却没有恋人的安慰。任豪终于把他的手抽出来，姚琛觉得自己指尖被捏住，任豪手指捻了点淫水嘴里啧啧两声。

姚琛本来脸皮子就薄，今天被他哄着做了这些似乎就到了极限，瘪着嘴眼泪沾湿了领带。一片漆黑让他摸索着想靠近恋人，又被一把抱起来。温暖又熟悉的怀抱让他放松下来。

“小琛的梦里，下一步是什么？”

“下...下一步是带上...”

刚从快感中脱离的姚琛有些反应不过来，感受到脑袋上多了个发箍，任豪的手摸上自己屁股。

“不行！你等下，不可以...”他终于明白任豪要干什么，却被任豪翻身压在怀里安抚似的亲了亲额头。任豪看着他有些害怕的样子莫名起了欺负他的念头，本就乖巧的恋人加上示弱的表情似乎更加情色。

姚琛洗过的头发乖顺的贴在额头上，兽耳发箍把他发丝压出一个微微的弧度。配上深色的领带，任豪握着手里猫科动物粗长的尾巴有些跃跃欲试，少见的没照顾到姚琛怕羞的性子。

“没事的乖。”

就算任豪口头上安慰着手里的动作还是没有停，姚琛慌张的并起腿。做着无用的反抗，他的膝盖被握住往外双腿大开，于是他羞耻的抬起一条腿抵在任豪肚子上不想让他再靠近。

他的脚腕也被扣住拉到一边，湿润的后穴泛着水光，淡粉色的一张一合像在索要什么。任豪握着那根粗长的在他穴口戳弄两下，慢慢插了进去。推进去没多少就感受到一股阻力，任豪抬手拍了拍他肉感的屁股。

“夹太紧了，放松点。”

后穴被撑开慢慢充实的感觉让姚琛软了腰，本就对这件事抗拒的他感受到今天任豪有些陌生，想抬手摘下自己眼罩。他的手刚覆上脑后松垮垮的绳结就被一把握住。他感受到自己后面湿黏黏的，收缩着往外涌一股一股的汁液，毫不吝啬的讨好牵扯着自己情欲的粗大按摩棒。

“想看我吗？” 姚琛闷声哼唧几声点点头，后面的东西已经整根进去了，他觉得自己的肚子被填满了。

不过......任豪的比这个大。控制不住的想法差点脱口而出。他想看着任豪的眼睛，他想把自己从失控边缘拉回到现实。任豪把领带解下来，握住姚琛手腕给他一个黏腻的长吻转移注意力，把他手腕绑在床头。

姚琛迷迷糊糊睁开眼，任豪就握着遥控器推到最大档。和肉穴贴得严丝合缝的粗大按摩棒开始高频率的震动。越过适应的过程姚琛受了不少刺激，当即发出两声带着鼻音的甜美啜泣，受不了的扭着肉感的屁股挣扎着想逃开。

他的手腕被领带禁锢着磨蹭的发红，任豪没有丝毫怜惜的握住按摩棒顶端打着圈搅弄。姚琛觉得自己要融化了，像粘稠的蜜糖汲取了这世界所有的甜美，被体内粗大的一根搅拌的乱七八糟。

脑中有了这样的幻想，羞耻的泪水不停的往下掉。任豪何尝不明白他有多甜，他凑过去吻掉姚琛眼角的碎泪，姚琛就嘟嘟哝哝的喊着他的名字射了出来。

“任豪…任……啊啊……”

在前面释放的同时他后面也潮吹了，像坏掉的龙头或是一汪泉眼，半透明的淫液大股大股的涌出来沾湿床单。

偏偏姚琛还羞耻的要命，表情天真纯洁却又带着释放完慵懒的情色。男孩的身体怎么能出这么多水，姚琛会不会是女孩？任豪如此想着，带着弄脏珍宝的罪恶与快感拿出手机。

他留下了一张姚琛沉溺在性爱中秾丽的正脸，不小心开了闪光灯被发现了，姚琛更加羞耻的想挣脱开领带起身抢过手机。

任豪已经忍了很久了，但他还有些坏心眼没实现。他把按摩棒关了一把抽出来，被堵在穴里的水液就一股脑流了出来，姚琛啜泣着掉眼泪。

在性爱这方面姚琛天赋异禀，无意识的勾人。任豪把领带解开姚琛就抽抽嗒嗒眯着湿润的眼睛看着他。

“快…进来。”

任豪意有所指的一下一下把玩着发箍上的毛绒猫耳，笑着开口。“小琛现在是猫咪，是不是还要学猫叫啊。”

“想要什么自己来拿”

还没从高潮的余韵缓过来，他颤颤巍巍的支起身子爬到任豪身上。腿根还在脱力的颤抖，一边气息不稳的喘息一边解着任豪裤子，眼角还挂着泪迹嘴唇微微颤抖的哭腔叫着。

“喵…喵呜……”

“豪哥给我…知道你最疼我了，喵…。”姚琛撒娇似的环着任豪脖子往他怀里蹭，直挺挺的一根性器贴着自己臀缝磨蹭，姚琛讨好的夹住扭了扭腰。

再忍不是男人。任豪把他往后按在床上压开他两条修长的腿，掐着他细嫩的腿根在穴口戳弄两下一捅到底。姚琛被这一下次刺激的狠了，只觉得肚子都被顶出一个微微凸起的弧度，微弱的哭出声捂住自己小腹。

任豪没等他适应就开始大开大合抽送，俯身咬着肉感的唇瓣与他接吻。任豪勾过他小巧温软的舌尖把玩着齿间轻咬，姚琛敏感的缩回去他就侵略似的扫过齿关顶着上颚狠狠碾磨。

姚琛舒服的直哼哼，呻吟被堵在口中变成带着鼻音的哭喘，来不及咽下的口水顺着交缠的舌尖与唇角淌下来，再被任豪又咬又舔的吃干净。

“别咬…哈啊…”

没怎么受过刺激的乳尖被咬住用牙齿碾磨，姚琛说着推拒的话却又挺了挺胸把自己更往任豪嘴里送。任豪惩罚似的用力吮咬两下，又带起了一串夹杂着哭腔的呻吟。

“准你停了？继续叫。”

脚腕被扣住带着小腿抬起来，任豪偏过头对他没怎么见过光的细嫩后膝弯又啃又咬，留下一片红印。下身一下比一下重的顶进湿黏冒着水的后穴，胯骨打在姚琛肉感的臀上发出令人面红耳赤的响声。

“不行了…喵呜……疼，哈啊，疼……任豪…。”

姚琛哭的上气不接下气，任豪专朝着最敏感那一点用力顶弄，龟头碾磨着凿的自己肚子里又酸又爽快承受不了。又受不住的想逃开又翘起屁股把自己往粗大的鸡巴上送。

手在腹间好看肌肉弧线上掐来掐去留下红印，任豪一路向下握住被冷落的那根粉嫩性器撸动两下，姚琛窄小的胯随着腰挺动几下就哭哼着射了。

前后同时刺激带来灭顶的快感，姚琛只觉得眼前一片白光，不应期还没过后穴还硬着的那狰狞一根又开始顶弄，整个小腹都酥酥麻麻的发疼却又舒服的不得了。

“太多了不行了…喵…”

他还记着之前的要求，一边呜咽一边学着猫叫，软软糯糯的带着哭腔微微颤抖。任豪奖励似的细细吻着他耳廓，睡觉戴着的耳骨钉被舌面轻柔包裹把玩，姚琛敏感的颤了颤。

等姚琛缓了缓，任豪又开始顶弄，碾着敏感那点不放，抽出一点便重重顶进，后穴乖顺把粗长性器吞吃到根部贪心的一股一股冒着水。姚琛红着耳朵面上因为红晕衬的五官更加秾丽。

抽送了没两下姚琛又小声哭着一边喵喵的哼哼一边嘟哝着不行了，第二次高潮来得太快，任豪握着他性器套弄两下掐住根部。

欲望出口被堵住快感无处发泄，姚琛眼泪直流握住任豪那只手的手腕，求饶似的凑过去讨好的亲吻他的喉结。任豪不为所动，一边掐着根部一边把玩滴着淫水的顶端。

“放开…呜嗯……放开啊…”

本来还努力忍着声音的姚琛终于憋不住，咬着任豪肩膀哭出来，脑袋上的猫耳朵随着他的哭声一颤一颤。任豪一边大力顶进后穴一边极尽温柔的一下下摸着他后脑勺安慰。

姚琛眼前一片模糊，满脑子除了屁股里那根鸡巴想不到别的了，话都说不出一句完整的。开口求饶刚说两个字，又立刻忘了下文翘着屁股去追往外抽的粗大性器。

任豪看他真的哼哼唧唧像个小动物一样了，凑过去亲他。姚琛紧绷着身子，连带后穴柔软肉壁一起绞紧，任豪咬着牙最后抽送几下抽出来射在姚琛身上，同时松开了掐着他性器的手。

怀里轻轻颤抖着的姚琛高潮了，精液不是射出来的，是断断续续流出来的。他还趴在任豪怀里大颗大颗掉眼泪，靠在肩头蹭来蹭去。

姚琛眯着眼睛爬到他肩上，哭了好一会儿才安静下来。任豪心软了一片把他抱在怀里摘下发箍，亲了亲他的脸。今晚把小猫累坏了。

累得手都抬不起来姚琛还是眯着眼睛抱住他脖子，哑着嗓子问他到底是哪里弄来的动物耳朵。任豪也不回答，这次把小心思说了下次就吃不到了。

“安心睡吧，我帮你洗。”

END.


End file.
